Una loca familia
by Naatitha
Summary: A la tía de Hinata se le ha quemado la casa,su mama la invita a ella, y a su familia, a vivir con ellos, su papa se niega, y ella y sus hermanos están confusos/ Hinata ella es tu prima? lo se mal sumary XD pero delen una oportunidad


Hinata pov.

Aun recuerdo el día que tuve que decirle adiós a mis pacíficos días y siendo sincera un poco monótonos. Ya hace un mes de la llegada de _``ellos´´_ y en ese momento nunca, pero nunca hubiera podido imaginar todas las locuras, disparates, _``nuevos descubrimientos´_´ y un sin fin de cosas más que harían y dirían. En fin este mes ha sido un caos total, pero…eh de admitir que ha sido de los más divertidos de mi vida.

Todo comenzó con una llamada a mi mamá Hana Hyuga de su hermana, mi tía Minami Masutashi. En el cual le informaba…

Fin Hinata pov.

La señora Hyuga intentaba hablar con su hermana menor por el teléfono pero lo único que salía del auricular de este eran alaridos, gimoteos inentendibles y frases sin sentido como _``¡Las hadas del averno nos han maldecido!´´_, _``Oh, Señor no nos abandones, ¡Ven Señor Wachupiti!´´._

-¡Hermanita cálmate! Tranquila te prometo que todo estará bien pero tienes que calmarte.-Decía Hana intentando aplacar la lluvia de palabras que desbordaba su hermana.

-Snif snif.-Sollozaba Minami al borde del llanto.-Es que, es que aahhh.- Rompió en llanto mientras intentaba articular algunas palabras, mas nada comprensible salía de su boca.

-No llores Mina querida sabes que yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, soy tu hermana y te quiero, confía en mi.-Hablo con voz maternal más que de hermana.

-¡Es que Belcebú nos quiere arrastrar a las llamas del infierno para quemar nuestra alma y nuestras pertenencias!-Dijo rápidamente y con paranoia en su voz.

-En español por favor.-Hablo mientras una gota de vergüenza surcaba su nuca.

-¡Que se incendio nuestra casa!-Grito a todo pulmón dejando sorda a la Hyuga.

-¡¿Qué?-Pregunto causando el mismo efecto en su hermana. Además de que el eco de ese grito resonó en toda la casa preocupando a sus habitantes.-Pero ¡¿Como estas no te pasó nada? ¡¿Qué ha pasado con Eli, y que hay de Edward?-Pregunto rápido y angustiada.

-Si hermana estamos todos bien, no estábamos en la casa al momento del incendio, por suerte pero quedaron algunas cosas intactas como la ropa, los colchones de las camas, la escoba, mis pócimas, las tripas de perro libanes que estaba limpiando y la alfombra de gato siberiano.-Decía enumerando cada una de las pertenecías que se habían salvado pareciéndole a su hermana cosas cada vez más extrañas y per turbantes.

-No te preocupes, ustedes se vienen a vivir para acá.-Hablo sin pensarlo mucho después de todo era su hermana.

En ese justo momento entro a la sala el hijo mayor preocupado por el anterior grito de su madre y oyendo la última frase pronunciada por esta, creando preguntas en su cabeza tales como: `` _¿Quiénes vendrán a vivir aquí?´´_ y por el estilo. Pero decidió esperar a que su madre terminara la conversación en la que estaba concentrada.

-¿De verdad hermana? ¿Segura que mi cuñadito no dice nada?-Pregunto conmovida.

-¡Diablos! Me había olvidado de el…-Dudo.-Pero no te preocupes hermanita hablare con él, veras que acepta, así que no dudes mas empaquen las cosas y vénganse mañana mismo tempranito para acá.-Hablo recobrando la confianza.

-Ahí hermanita preciosa gracias, muchas gracias eres tan bondadosa. Rezare al Dios sol por ti, si que sí mi linda y bondadosa hermana. ¡Eli!-Vocifero.-Prepara las cosas que hoy habrá ritual le mandaremos bendiciones a tu tía, ah y también consigue ancas de rana, excremento de lagartija, veneno para ratón y testículos de caballo.-Termino de decir las cosas necesarias para la poción de _``buena suerte´´_ siendo correspondida por un: _``si ma´´_.

-La recorrió un escalofrió_.-`` Eso más bien parece maldición, un trago de eso envenenaría a cualquiera´´_.-Pensaba la Hyuga un poco aterrada comenzando a sentir como su ojo le temblaba formando un tic.-N-No hace falta jejeje.-Reía nerviosa.-Así estoy bien.-Recuperando un poco la compostura además de también pensar: _``No vaya a ser que algo salga mal y termine por darme urticaria como la última vez que hizo esto´´._

-No hermana este será el ritual más grande que haya hecho, así que te dejo, me voy a hacerlo ¡Esto será genial! Jijijiji.-Solto una risa espeluznante haciéndola parecer un bruja, asustando más a su hermana y colgando el teléfono sin siquiera dejarla rechistar.

-Suspiro.-Recuerda que es tu hermana Hana, recuerda que es tu hermana.-Repetía perturbada.-No llames a un exorcista, es tu hermana y la amas.-Aun seguía un poco traumada por la conversación.

El joven al ver que su madre había terminado de hablar se aproximo hasta donde ella pero paro al oír sus extraños susurros se preocupo pues su madre usualmente era una persona muy controlada, además de tolerante, era muy raro verla perdiendo los estribos.

-Mama.-La llamo.- ¿Está todo bien?-Pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

-¿Eh?-Pregunto desconcertada la Hyuga.-A no todo está bien hijo no te preocupes.-Le respondió saliendo un poco de su trance.

-¿Segura?

- Si –Le respondió mientras se paraba del lugar, donde hace unos segundos hablaba con su hermana, bajo la atenta mirada de su primogénito – ¿Tu padre esta?

- Si, esta en el estudio.

- Bien _"ya es hora"_ – Pensó algo nerviosa por la _"buena noticia"_ que le tendría que dar a su esposo, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo – ¡Deséame suerte! – Le dijo mientras se ponía a caminar directo hacia el estudio y su hijo la veía con cara de extrañado preguntándose si su madre se había vuelto loca.

Jajajaja aquí tienen este loco fic que mi amigo Masdrako y yo hemos inventado, en este fic vamos a conocer a la queridita hermana, y su familia, de la madre de Hinata jajajaja

Bueno nos leemos

Bye


End file.
